


Long Time No See

by JustAndrea



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: It's sorta funny how a huge disaster like the End of the Galaxy can still do something as good as bring old friends together again...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story to make up for the lack of Wander and Jeff/Major Threat interaction in the finale. Enjoy! ^v^ (Can be interpreted as Tumblesquid or as platonic, whichever you prefer)

He could feel people looking over at him, watching him and making sure that he wasn’t going to make a move. Honestly though, he was pretty used to it. After all, it’s what the people of his galaxy used to do before they finally started trusting him (something that had definitely been worth the wait). 

No, he didn’t mind the stares. If people felt safer keeping an eye on him, then he wasn’t going to make them stop. Though, he would’ve been lying if he had said there wasn’t _something_ on his mind that was sorta bothering him…

“Jeff?”

The former overlord looked up, and purple eyes met curious, warm, blue ones. A soft smile crossed his old face. “Yeah, Tumbleweed?”

Wander’s fur stood on end a bit. It had been quite some time since someone had called him that, but it didn’t unnerve him at all. In fact, it brought on a sort of pleasant sensation, like when he played a song he hadn’t strummed in years yet his fingers still knew just how to play it, or when he revisited a planet that he hadn’t seen in decades. 

Though, as nice as these feels were, he didn’t let them stay for too long. So, Wander shook away the nostalgia, and smiled at back at his old friend. “I just wanted to see how you were doing! Must’ve been a pretty long trip you took here.”

“Heh, not really,” Jeff shrugged, “I was already sorta floatin’ around this galaxy…” Though, ever since he’d ran into Lord Hater, he had been taking it easy - not because he didn’t want to try and help, but because he wasn’t sure who else other than Hater needed help. So, he was just taking it easy until he found someone else. However, with the Dominator situation getting as dire as it was, he knew he couldn’t just lay around - even if he had no ideas on how to actually stop her. And once he’d heard about this secret planet sanctuary that was ran by a ‘furry, orange spoon in a floppy green hat’, his choice was made.

“Well, even so, traveling can still take a bit out of ya,” Wander told him as he sat down on the log next to him, “Can I get you anything? Coconut drink? Fresh fruit? Leaf pillow?”

“Nah, nah,” Jeff shook his head, “I’m good, man.”

“You sure?” The nomad took off his hat, already searching through it, “Cause if you need anything, I’m sure I can find it in-” He paused when Jeff placed his hand on his arm, gently pulling it out of the hat as he chuckled.

“Always have to help people, don’t ya?”

“…” Wander smiled softly, putting his hat back on, “What can I say? Old habits die hard.”

“Yeah, tell me about it… But, thanks for the offer.” “No problem!”

Despite the hideaway still being quite noisy with all the people in it, a comfortable silence fell between the two of them - and as much as part of Jeff wanted to catch up, the silence was nice.

Eventually though, curiosity got the better of his companion. “So, how have things been, Jeff?”

“Oh, great!” He replied, leaning back a bit, “Things in my galaxy have been pretty quiet but, they’ve still been pretty good. A few months ago I went bowling with Admiral Admirable.”

“Oooh, really?” “Yep. Guy had a one of a kind dyed crystal bowling ball imported from the Saffron Quadrant.” “Heh, sounds like Admirable, all right!”

“Yeah… Oh, and last year I visited the Caves-”

“The Caves of Sylakrawla?!” Wander said suddenly, his smile turning into a grin.

Jeff’s eyes widened. “You remembered!”

“Of course I remember!” Wander told him as memories flooded back, “How could I forget all those underground waterfalls?! And the beautiful ice stalagmites - or were they stalactites?” 

“I don’t know, man, but they sure were pretty!” Jeff replied, chuckling at his own memories, “Can believe I wanted to melt all of them and flood out the caves!”

“We must’ve been down there for hours!” Wander added, stretching his hands out as if to show this, “Runnin’ and swimmin’ and playin’ hide and seek!”

“Pfft! You were the one playin’, man!” Jeff shouted in between his laughter, “I was the one trying to destroy you!” 

“Aww, I think you were havin’ fun! If I remember correctly, someone was looking pretty happy once we started swimming! Heh, you were at least havin’ fun splashin’ me.”

Jeff smirked. “You were the one who started the splash fight, man. I just wanted to make sure I finished it.”

“Aw, it was an accident!” Wander giggled, “Though, I’d say it turned out to be a pretty good one!”

“Heh, yeah…” He closed his eyes for a moment. After they’d had their fun, Commander Inky and the Squidlings finally found them, and Wander had to skedaddle off, all while Jeff screamed at him and vowed that next time he wouldn’t distract him and that he would destroy him once and for all - though, even Jeff could tell that the threat sounded somewhat forced. And after that…

“After that, man… Shortly after that, I finally gave in.”

Wander’s giggled quieted. “Hey, I wouldn’t call it ‘giving in’. That makes it sound like you lost some sorta fight.”

“Well, that’s what it felt like, man. At least, that’s what it felt like back then. …Though, even if it was a loss, it didn’t really feel like too bad of one, you know?”

“…” Wander nodded, glancing down. “Yeah… That sure was a great day.”

“Yeah…” Jeff definitely agreed with that. …Though, the more he thought about his friend - how much fun they’d had, how much Tumbleweed had cared, how intertwined their lives had become - the more certain thoughts continued to prod at him. 

But the former overlord ignored him. No way was he going to ruin this reunion. No way, not gonna happen, man. “So uh, how have things been with you,, man? …I mean, other than the whole Dominator thing.”

“Great!” Wander answered almost immediately, looking at him now, “Gosh Jeff, I’ve got so many stories to tell you! Sylvia and I have been all over this galaxy! We’ve met so many people and we’ve had so many adventures and- Oh! Have you ever seen any of these space doors? Door knobs that are just floatin’ in space?”

Jeff forced a small smile. “Can’t say that I have.”

“Well, even if they’re sometimes hard to leave, they’re absolutely amazing! When Sylvia and I found one, you wouldn’t believe how much we were able to do! We could change color, change size, become all stretchy-”

The old villain nodded, trying his best to listen. But… His wings drooped a bit, his smile only half there now.

Tumbleweed really had moved on, hadn’t he? He’d met new friends and - according to the bits of news he had heard - he’d even reformed new villains. He wasn’t even called Tumbleweed anymore! He was having all these adventures, seeing all these new planets, and just having the time of his life. Jeff had been expecting to learn this from the moment he decided to meet up with the little furball again, and he was happy for him, he really was. But…

“…Jeff… Jeff!”

“Huh, wha?” He blinked, quickly forcing his smile back, “Uh, yeah man? Sorry, what was that?”

Wander was frowning now. “Jeff… Are you alright?”

“Yeah, of course!” he insisted, “Sorry, I was just thinkin’ about something else. But come on, man, go on with your door story!”

“I already explain most of it,” Wander mumbled before giving his old friend a bit of a stern look, “Jeff, if somethin’s wrong-”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Jeff retorted, raising his voice a bit, “Everything’s fine, man! Come on, we were having a good time!”

“I _want_ to have a good time with you,” Wander told him, “But I can’t do that if something’s upsetting you! So… Is there something upsetting you?”

“…Heh…” Jeff shook his head, glancing away, “Isn’t there anything you’re wrong about?”

Wander gave a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Trust me, there have been quite a few things, but that doesn’t stop me from askin’.”

“Yeah, well… I guess you were right this time.” He rubbed the back of his head, still unable to look his old buddy in the eyes. “Look, man, I… I dunno. I know you love you love traveling and seeing new places, and I know that even you would start to get bored and unhappy if you had to just visit the same planets and the same old galaxy and the same old people over and over again, so I could never force you to stay. And, and I know you have other friends and people to help but- But, I mean-”

He sighed, his gem flickering a bit in time with his emotions. “You’re just, you never even- I just thought- And, and I know you were probably busy but-!” Grop, he was sounding just as demanding and whiny as he did as he was a villain! “Y-You know man, just forget I said anything! Let’s just get back to talking about space doors and caves and stuff like-!”

A pair of skinny yet warm arms were suddenly wrapped tightly his waist, making the former overlord freeze. …And yet, in just a few seconds, he was completely warmed up. “…that…”

Wander said nothing. He just continued to hug his old friend tightly, and after a few moments, Jeff returned the hug, unable to help but smile a bit at it. Tumbleweed’s hugs always were the best…

“I’m sorry, Jeff,” the nomad said finally, “I had no idea-”

“Hey, i-it’s fine, man. Really,” he told him as he hugged his buddy closer, his wings folding over and wrapping around them, “Like I said, I’m happy for you, man… You’re doing what you love, what you’re great at… I couldn’t force you to stick around just cause I was missing you.”

There was a moment of silence before Wander looked up at him, a smile back on his face. “Hey Jeff?”

“…Yeah?”

Wander grabbed his shoulders and used them to help him climb up and hug Jeff’s head, just like he used to do all those years ago. “I’ve missed you too, buddy,” he said quietly, nuzzling Jeff’s jem.

“…” Jeff smiled back at him, moving his arms up so he could return the hug the best he could. “Heh, really?”

“Of course!” Wander let go so he could look at his friend properly, “I know that I like to keep my eyes on the horizon, and I try not to live in the past too much, just cause I know there’s just so much great stuff to look forward to in the future! But… that don’t mean I forget my old friends, or that I don’t miss them sometimes. Because trust me, Jeff-” He squeezed his shoulders a bit. “I don’t forget my friends.”

Jeff’s smile grew, and without thinking he pulled the nomad in for another hug. “Well, good to know, Tumbleweed.” He pressed his forehead to Wander’s. “Good to know…”

After what felt like forever (not that either of them really minded too much), the two finally separated, though neither one of them made a move to get off the log. “So,” Wander started to say, “You still feel like catchin’ up? We could probably share a few stories before supper is served.”

“Heh, we’ll definitely be sharing stories. Cause I know you’ve got some great ones, and I just happen to have a couple great ones of my own-” He would definitely have to tell him about what happened when he ‘invaded’ Hater’s ship- “But for now, I was sorta thinking…”

“Hm?” Curious now, Wander watched as Jeff’s jem glowed. After a few moments, a green and purple duffel bag floated over, and with a flick of his wrist, the bag was opened and a banjo was pulled out before landing in Jeff’s open hands. 

“Maybe we could jam a little?” Jeff finished with a smile, the aura on his gem fading as the bag slowly fell to the ground, “I still practice, you know. And hey, maybe I’m actually as good as you are at this thing now.”

“…” Wander had no words. He could only grin as a long, happy squee escaped from his throat. With movements so fast that Jeff was sure he would’ve missed it if he had blinked, Wander took off his hat, got out his banjo, and got ready to play. “I would love to!” he said finally, his fingers on the strings.

Jeff chuckled, and motioned for the nomad to start. Wanting to match the good mood they were in, Wander started playing a light melody, and for the first few bars, Jeff only accompanied him - his notes following Wander’s lead and only giving him back-up. After a while though, Jeff’s melody started to come into it’s own, full of low yet still cheerful notes that both matched and contrasted perfectly with Wander’s melody. 

The conversations in the hideaway quickly started to fade, and as the two old friends exchanged a smile, they both knew that they were getting an audience. They didn’t concentrate on that factor too much though, they just wanted to enjoy their little song - enjoy the time they had together again while they had the chance.

In the back of his mind, Jeff knew that their time together would not only be short (in fact, considering the reason why they were there, he hoped it would be short), but it’d probably also be the last time they’d see each other for a while. 

But that didn’t matter. Even if they missed each other sometimes, he could accept that, and so could Wander (though, as they played they were still both making mental notes to visit each other again as soon as they got the chance). As long as they remembered each other, they both knew that they would still be with each other. They would always be friends, they would always be part of each other’s lives - and not even time and space could change that.

**THE END**


End file.
